A Single Misplaced Word
by MysteryFan15
Summary: Tim was stung by the comment and its implication.  Events of the week continued to push him away from his team.  Can Gibbs make things right when he doesn't even realize he started this downhill slide?  Set after the episode Untouchable in Season 3.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody. So here is the start of my new story. There was one part in "Untouchables" that always rankled me. Thought I would address it. I have used some dialog from the episode (shhh) so I feel compelled to say that I don't own NCIS or their characters. :)**

**It is kind of a long first chapter as first chapter go. I hope you guys choose to stick with me.**

* * *

><p>"These cryptographers, they're not like us," Captain Dorn had said once they got inside his office.<p>

"Their lives are about patterns and numbers. To tell you the truth, I don't understand half of it. But they're pretty tightly wound, and Lieutenant Hill was no different"

"You're saying she was suicidal?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm saying that she was withdrawn. She was socially awkward, had obsessive-compulsive traits…"

"None of that was in her medical record." McGee said

"No, and it wouldn't be. These people are recruited based on their abilities, and sometimes it's a thin line between genius and…"

"…insanity…'" Gibbs finished for him, glancing at McGee while he said it. For his part McGee did his best to hide what he felt, where that one comment took him.

Gibbs had brought him along to the cryptology unit to "translate" the geek speech they might encounter. It turned out to be Gibbs' lucky day though. Captain Dorn seemed almost as lost as Gibbs when it came to computers. Unfortunately knew seemed to know little about those under his command. The two agents had just informed the unit commander that Lieutenant Lara Hill was dead. They had hoped he could shed some light on the mystery of the seemingly suicidal woman. Why she or someone else would want to end her life.

And then came the comment. McGee tried to ignore it, disregard what it meant, what it cemented in his mind. He stayed fairly quiet the rest of their time there, not wanting to draw anymore unwelcome attention. He thought back and cringed when he remember something he had done when they first entered the unit. He watched as one of the cryptographers was working on an equation on a blackboard. The equation was wrong, well not completely, one sign would fix the whole problem. He couldn't help it, he was drawn to the board and it was the most natural thing in the world to grab a piece of chalk and fix it. He wondered now if Gibbs had seen it.

_Of course he did stupid. He sees everything, even when he's not looking. _He thought immediately chastising himself.

Even back in the car, he just couldn't shake the look Gibbs had given him. He wasn't sure if his boss had meant it the way McGee took it but it had sent shivers down his spine dredging up memories he had tried hard to forget. Not that he ever did forget, how do you forget something like that? Still he liked to think he had successfully been able to deal with it over the years.

_You're a freak._

He wasn't sure who had said it his own voice or the voice at the origin of all his doubts and insecurities.

They rode back in silence. Gibbs didn't seem to notice, he was frustrated they were getting nowhere and the visit to the office hadn't helped at all. The Captain didn't know anything helpful. They got back and he sent McGee down to help Abby set up a mock of the crime scene. As he arrived he heard McGee talking to Abby.

"You should have heard this guy Abby. I mean just because someone has an aptitude for math and science doe not make them some kind of suicidal freak." He complained as he raised the mock gun to his head.

Abby was only half listening.

"A little higher." She said looking at her pictures.

McGee repositioned the gun.

"Is that what people think of us?" He asked.

"Ask me later McGee." Gibbs said as he came to a halt right behind McGee. He took in the scene, a complete mock up of the room with McGee sitting on the couch with a gun to his head…

"Oh this had better be work related."

McGee and Abby went through a trial run for Gibbs during which they showed him their discovery: A set of footprints indicating Lt. Hill had not been alone when she died. It made McGee feel slightly better that she hadn't killed herself as everyone assumed. That feeling quickly disappeared as it hit him that someone had killed the brilliant woman making it look like a suicide figuring no one would think twice about it.

Gibbs grunted and started to leave.

"You're welcome!" Abby called after him. McGee sat in silence for a few more seconds knowing he would soon have to get up and get back to the squad room. He was still processing it all though.

Abby noticed McGee's silence.

"Penny for your thoughts."

He didn't answer but just stared ahead.

"McGee"

"Hmm?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing"

"Timmy, don't be that way. I want to know."

He still didn't say anything.

"Please" She stuck her lip out a little and he could never resist.

"My dad, just thinking about my dad."

"Why?"

He didn't answer.

"Oh my goodness he didn't commit suicide did he? Did he-"

"No, Abby no." He said quickly not wanting to get her started.

"Then what?"

"Nothing, it's nothing, just…"

"Just what?"

"Sometimes" he paused "sometimes Gibbs reminds me of my Dad, a little bit."

"Aww, Gibbs would be a great Daddy." she gushed. She turned back to the evidence and so she was unable to see the expression on McGee's face.

"Ok, let's try this…"

* * *

><p>A week later, despite diversions and false leads, the case had been solved, the killer caught and all that was left was the paperwork. Tony had just turned in his final report when Gibbs phone rang.<p>

"Another dead officer from the Crypto unit, grab your gear."

Tony groaned.

"What happened Gibbs?" Ziva asked in the elevator.

"Won't know till we get there Ziver. Looks like suicide."

"Good grief when will these geeks stop offing themselves?" Tony sighed.

"The last one was murdered Tony" McGee immediately spoke up.

"Yeah whatever. These people have no lives, sitting all day looking at codes and equations like John Nash in _A Beautiful Mind_. Probably even have an imaginary friend." Suddenly his head snapped forward. "Ow, thank you Boss."

Ziva rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>They arrived at Lieutenant Jenny Jennings house and began to process the scene. There was no evidence of foul play or forced entry. It was only when McGee logged onto her computer that they discovered the young Lieutenant's final message to the world. She staring into the webcam crying as she told of the loneliness and depression she often felt. How she felt judged by everyone around her for being so uncomprehendingly brilliant. They needed her and yet any time the opportunity came she was put down and mocked for that same intelligence. The final straw came when her only friend, Lara Hill, had been killed.<p>

Ziva watched shaking her head as the girl swallowed the poison she had been saving for the time when her life would become more than she could bear. Tim listened in silence. It frightened him how much of what she said he could identify with, it was all he could do at some points not to nod in agreement. Not the suicide part, he had no thoughts of ever taking his own life, but being so misunderstood and seemingly alone at times. Constantly feeling like an outsider. He sat staring at her computer for several minutes after it was over. Gibbs had to call his name three times to get his attention.

"McGee!"

"Boss?"

"Let's go McGee"

"Umm-I'm coming Boss"

Preliminaries still had to be done. Ducky performed the autopsy and took a sample of Jennings' blood for Abby to test. McGee was on his way down to the lab to check with her about the results for his report.

He saw a familiar figure at the door of the elevator.

"Hey, Palmer have you seen Tony or Gibbs?"

"Yeah, they're down in the lab with Abby. Ziva and Dr. Mallard too. I think everyone is waiting for the results so they can close this case."

"Thanks"

* * *

><p>He was almost to the door of the lab when he heard his name. His mother had always taught him that curiosity killed the cat and eavesdroppers never heard what they wanted but he couldn't help hanging back a bit to listen.<p>

"I was simply saying we shouldn't over look the obvious similarities." Director Sheppard's voice said "Agent McGee shares a lot in common with these two victims. Brilliant, a little high-strung at times, a bit shy and reserved. I'm sure it was easy for Jennings' coworkers to assume she was fine and not try to dig deeper into her moodiness. Now it's obvious this young woman was unstable-"

"McGee isn't unstable Director" Abby jumped in.

"I don't believe she was saying that Abigail, she was simply stating a few facts and perhaps suggesting that we all be aware of signs. Hindsight is 20/20 and we wouldn't want to miss anything."

Tim abruptly left and started taking the stairs up two at a time. He got to the landing and sank down his whole body shaking. Part of him thought he should be touched that they worried about him, that he mattered but what he really felt was anger and humiliation.

_Is that what they think of me? That I'm a walking time bomb. That I'm too weak to deal with life? No one even defended me. _He thought bitterly._ Gibbs said nothing. Why should I be surprised though, he started this whole thing. He thinks I'm crazy, unbalanced, a freak._ Tears threaten in his eyes but he quickly blinked them back.

He got up after a few minutes and headed back to the squad room so he could look somewhat settled before the team came back up.

* * *

><p>"I was simply saying we shouldn't over look the obvious similarities." Director Sheppard's said calmly trying to diffuse the anger she had unwittingly caused. "Agent McGee shares a lot in common with these two victims. Brilliant, a little high-strung at times, a bit shy and reserved. I'm sure it was easy for Jennings' coworkers to assume she was fine and not try to dig deeper into her moodiness. Now it's obvious this young woman was unstable-"<p>

"McGee isn't unstable Director" Abby jumped in.

"I don't believe she was saying that Abigail, she was simply stating a few facts and perhaps suggesting that we all be aware of signs. Hindsight is 20/20 and we wouldn't want to miss anything."

"Thank you Dr. Mallard. I-"

"My apologies for interrupting director, while I acknowledge what you are trying to say I disagree 100%. Timothy is very stable and well grounded."

"Noted, Doctor." She turned to Tony and Ziva.

"Now you two may speak, thank you for letting me finish before you jumped in."

It had been the longest 3 minutes of Tony's life having to listen to the Director, for all practical purposes, declare his Probie mentally unstable. She had requested that they hear her out and not saying anything until she was done and now, unmuzzled, he and Ziva couldn't stop themselves. They both started talking at the same time.

Jenny held up her hand.

"Agent DiNozzo, is there something you would like to say?"

"McGee is not crazy, he's not going to kill himself. I mean yeah he puts up with a lot of crap, but that's the point, he's better at putting up stuff that's thrown than anyone I know. I trust him, every day, to have my six."

Ziva started to talk as soon as Tony finished.

"McGee is the easiest man to read I have ever known. If he were even close to the edge I believe we would know it. He has done nothing ever to indicate he would even consider taking his own life."

Jenny looked over at Gibbs who seemed to be intently studying the blood work Abby had given him earlier.

"Special Agent Gibbs? Gibbs? Jethro!"

"What? Jenny you don't have to yell."

"I obviously do to get your attention."

"Well you've got it what?"

"Were you even listening to me?"

"Yes"

"You were not?"

"Sum it up real quick."

Jenny gave him a look of compete disbelief at having been so blatantly ignored.

"The director thinks McGee is crazy. And that we should watch him for "similar" behavior." Tony spoke up nodding toward Jenning's profile on the screen.

Gibb's eyes narrowed.

"Because of this one suicide you've now pegged him a risk. One girl decided she couldn't handle her life and you want my agent to pay for it?"

"Jethro, I-"

"Maybe you should quarantine the whole cybercrimes unit, just make sure you don't miss anybody."

"Don't be ridiculous, you know what I meant." she snapped.

"Yeah, I know. He's smart Jenny, not crazy. I don't have crazy people on my team. I have people who are damn good at their jobs." With that he stalked out.

When Gibbs arrived in the squad room he found McGee staring at his computer, but he didn't seem to really be looking at it. Gibbs studied him for a minute then walked over and rapped on the desk with his knuckles. McGee looked up startled. Gibbs was studying him with his eyes slightly narrowed.

"You ok McGee?"

He was a little surprised to see McGee's jaw tighten.

"I'm fine Boss." He said a little shortly causing Gibbs to raise his eyebrows. McGee cleared his throat. "Really I am. Umm, have we heard anything about Jenny Jenning's blood work?"

"Yeah, the only thing there was the poison, no signs of foul play, and then the video, basically a suicide note. I'm closing the case. I want your report in before the weekend."

"Yes Boss" McGee said looking down again.

Gibbs gave him one last look and went back to his own work.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this isn't an awkward place to end. The chapter was going to be really really long otherwise. There will be angst between Gibbs and McGee shortly.<strong>

**Thank you so much for reading. Please let me know what you think! Hope everyone has a great longggg weekend! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

It was two days until the weekend and no new cases came in leaving the team to wrap up left over paper work. It was a strange few days. Tony, Ziva, and Gibbs were normal, but no one could really figure out what was wrong with McGee. It was discussed several times, but they couldn't even find a word to exactly describe his mood. He seemed contemplative at best, wary at worst. He stopped responding to Tony's jokes and declined several invitations to join his coworkers for drinks after work. Gibbs watched him carefully. He had a feeling but he couldn't quite place it. Something he should remember but he wasn't sure what it was. He finally decided all the young man needed was a weekend to fix whatever problem he had.

* * *

><p>"It is almost like his is angry or does not trust us." Ziva said Friday night after work while several of the team were celebrating the weekend.<p>

"He hasn't come to see me in two days." Abby pouted. "I can't believe Gibbs kept you guys that busy."

"He didn't Abby. McGee got his report done in record time. He could have spent most of Thursday and all of today with you." Tony said. He turned to look at her. "He didn't come see you at all?"

"No, I thought about coming up there, but I figured if you all were busy Gibbs would be mad."

"We were not busy Abby. We were just sitting there fiddling our thumbs."

"Twiddling Ziva. McGee did seem a little…different though…upset, almost…mad."

"Why would he be mad at me?" Abby asked alarmed.

"Not actually mad, just…really…"

"Really what Tony?"

"Do not worry Abby we have spent the last two days trying to think of a word to describe McGee's behavior." Ziva assured

Tony shook his head

"I don't really want to say or even think this, but.."

"Yes?"

"This didn't start until we had those Crypto geek cases and then Director Sheppard starts talking about McGee being like them. It's almost like…"

"Like?" Ziva prompted

"Like he heard and now he's doing some weird self fulfilling prophesy."

Abby was viciously shaking her head. Ziva wanted to protest as well but she couldn't really figure out what to say. She set down some money and sighed.

"I am going home, see you Monday."

* * *

><p>McGee was in his apartment Friday night nervously pacing. His phone beeped and he picked it up.<p>

_You don't have to do this, I can get what I need another way._

He texted back.

_I've told you its fine. I can handle it. I'll just get in and out not big deal. _

It wasn't long before another message arrived.

_Yes it is. I hate to put you in that situation again._

He sighed. To be honest he wasn't crazy about it either, but what could he do?

_I'll fine, don't worry. It's nothing I can't handle now._

The last message made him smile despite his grim mood.

_Be careful, big brother._

* * *

><p>Gibbs rolled over and groaned as his phone rang. He glanced over at the clock. 3:00AM flashed at him in bright red.<p>

_Almost made it thought he whole weekend_ he thought.

"Yeah, Gibbs"

He listened for a moment.

"Uh-huh. Be right there."

He quickly dialed

"DiNozzo, we got a dead marine at Kale's Bar downtown. Call McGee. I'll get Ducky and Ziva."

"Boss, its Sunday morning. I'm not even sure we can call it morning, it's still dark out." Tony complained.

"Well, next weekend I'll put out a bulletin for all murders to please take place during a work week." He growled as he hung up.

When Gibbs got downtown he found Tony trying to keep the area generally clear of drunken patrons. He appeared to be losing the battle. Gibbs walked up and with one look managed to disperse the crowd.

"You got to teach me how to do that Boss"

"Where's McGee?"

"Didn't answer his phone Boss. Maybe sleeping in?"

Gibbs just grunted.

"Talk to people, see if they saw anything. Go."

He pulled out his phone and dialed. After several rings he heard McGee answering message, after leaving a less than patient message, he shoved his phone in his pocket making a mental note to headslap McGee and give him a good lecture on rules. He felt a twinge in his gut, but decided he wouldn't worry until later. It was after all 3:30 in the morning, the chances were good that the agent was just sleeping too deeply to hear his phone. He would ream him out later in the day and that would be that.

Ziva arrived and was given the job of taking pictures.

"Where is McGee?" Ziva asked walking up to Tony.

"Breaking rule # 3"

"Never be unreachable"

"Yup, I've called him a couple of times. I know Gibbs has tried at least twice. McAbsent is so dead."

"Hmmm" was the only response he would get out of Ziva.

Ducky arrived to secure the body and the team was soon done processing the scene.

Gibbs called Abby on the way back to NCIS.

"Got evidence for you Abbs. Head to the office."

"Gibbs it's so early!"

"Is McGee with you?"

"Why would McGee be with me?" she asked a little offended.

"Not answering his phone. Find out where he is."

"You want me to track his phone using the GPS?"

"Do whatever you do Abby." He said closing the phone.

Gibbs got back to NCIS and made a quick stop before he headed to the lab. He arrived and sat the Caf-Pow

"You get the evidence Abbs?"

"Yeah, but I don't have anything on the case yet."

"This is for finding McGee." He said setting down the Caf-Pow

"How do you know I found him?" She asked fidgeting nervously.

Gibbs just looked at her.

"You're not really going to like it."

"Where?"

"I traced it to a house in Roanoke, Virginia."

"And…"

"The house belongs to Keith McGee, it's his dad."

Gibbs started to walk out.

"Gibbs don't be mad at him. Maybe he hasn't seen his dad in a long time."

"Then he should have answered the phone and told me that himself Abby."

"Gibbs!" she yelled after him, but he was already gone.

* * *

><p>"Sir, sir please wake up."<p>

McGee blinked and slowly took in his surroundings. It took him a moment to realize where he was and the strange face in front of him wasn't helping.

"Sir" the man tried again "We're at your apartment."

McGee nodded slowly. _Cab, I'm in a cab._ He shifted and groaned.

The worry on the strangers face turned to alarm.

"I-I know the agreement was not to ask questions, but…I really wish you would let me drive you to a hospital. You need some help."

He shook his head.

"I-I'll be fine, thank you."

He slowly got out and headed inside. It took him much longer than he wanted to admit to make it up the steps. By the time he to the top he felt ready to collapse.

Once in his apartment he considered his next move. It was 5am on Monday. McGee knew he could make it into work early, but he was seriously thinking about calling in sick. He nixed that idea quickly, it would buy him some extra time, but he knew the more time Gibbs had to think the angrier he would be. McGee had heard his phone ringing all yesterday, he knew it had been the team, he knew he was dead for breaking Rule #3. If he just went in to work, he could get it over with.

He walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth and try and clean up. He looked at his pale face and tired eyes staring back at him.

_Just like old times huh boy? _The familiar voice mocked.

He put his head down and sighed. Might as well get to work, being late would only land him in more hot water.

* * *

><p>McGee got to the office earlier than everyone else was usually there, but not early enough today. Ziva was at her desk and glanced up at him when he came in but didn't say anything. She noticed he looked pale but decided anyone would be pale if they had spent the weekend dodging calls from Gibbs. McGee didn't see Tony or Gibbs anywhere, he felt slightly relieved but knew it wouldn't last long. He glanced back at Ziva and turned just in time to keep from running into Gibbs who was looking a little too calm, it unnerved him.<p>

"Boss, I-"

"Lose your phone McGee?" Gibbs asked quietly

"Boss?"

Gibbs stepped closer until he was inches from McGee's face

"That's the only reason I can figure on you breaking rule #3."

McGee swallowed.

"It won't happen again Boss."

"Your damn right it won't!" He held up the file he had in his hand. "This is the case you apparently don't think is important enough to answer your phone for."

McGee dropped his eyes, hoping to conceal his emotion from his boss. Fortunately for him Gibbs was on a role and didn't seem to be focusing on anything else.

"Reason, McGee?"

"I-I lost my phone, Boss" he said quietly with his head still down

He knew it was the wrong thing to say immediately. He could practically feel the fury radiating from the older man.

Gibbs stepped even closer and McGee shuddered slightly at the harsh voice in his ear.

"Don't you ever, ever lie to me again McGee."

"I-I couldn't get-couldn't get to my phone yesterday Boss and I don't have it today. That's the truth."

Gibbs eyes narrowed. He held up the folder.

"I'm going for coffee. When I get back you had better have something that might make me rethink what I'm planning on doing to you for breaking one of my rules." Glbbs growled as he slammed a file into McGee's chest.

McGee managed to stifle a groan of pain but he couldn't stop his knees from buckling as his body headed toward the floor.

* * *

><p>Tony got off the elevator and was stopped by Agent Deeming.<p>

"Hey Tony, wait up. Is everybody on your team ok?"

"Umm I guess so why?"

"Dispatch got an anonymous tip this morning a woman. Supposedly her boyfriend beat up an NCIS agent yesterday. Pretty bad apparently"

"Haven't see Gibbs or McGee this morning, but I'm sure they're both fine. Well, McGee won't be when Boss gets through with him. Broke rule #3 this weekend."

"Oh never be unreachable. Ouch"

Gibbs rules got around, even to those not on his team.

"Well, the lady sounded drunk and I haven't seen anybody come in here that looks like they got beat up over the weekend so...probably nothing. Just wanted to check."

"Yup, thanks"

Tony forgot for the conversation for the five seconds it took to reach where he could see clearly into the bullpen. He felt a dread in the pit of his stomach as he got closer though. Probie didn't look so good, in fact he looked like hell. There was a sheen of sweat on his forehead despite the cold morning and he was sheet white. Yeah Gibbs was reaming him out, but still…

He got closer in time to see Gibbs shove a file at McGee. As soon as the file connected with McGee's abdomen he started to collapse. Tony sprung into action and barely got to him before he hit and managed to break most of the fall. He gently eased his semi-conscious friend the rest of the way to the floor. Tim let out a small moan followed by a whimper as Tony's arm brushed against his back. Gibbs stood stock still looking horrified. It took a few seconds before he snapped out of it, then he immediately dropped to his knees beside the young man.

Ziva rushed over

"Ducky is on his way."

Tony remembered Agent Deeming had said the NCIS Agent had been beaten, but there were not marks on Tim's face, not even a scratch. Still reacting with such pain to a usually harmless action was caused by something. With Tim lying on the floor Tony began gently unbuttoned his shirt. His jaw dropped and Ziva gasped when the first marks were revealed.

Tim's whole chest was covered in cuts and dark angry looking bruises from his collar bone down to his belt. They looked like they continued onto his back as well. Gibbs jaw clenched as he recognized cigarette burns, a little over half a dozen scattered across McGee's exposed skin.

McGee weakly struggled against the examination as he faded in and out. Gibbs bent down and rested his hand on McGee's cheek.

"McGee stay with me. Ducky will be here soon."

Ziva also knelt down directly in Tim's line of sight and placing her hand on his knee she waited until he looked at her before she asked her question.

"Who did this to you McGee?" Her voice was soft but Tony could hear the killer rage, the calm before the storm. He would not want to be that person when they were found. He wasn't sure if there would be enough for Ducky to do an autopsy. McGee shook his head and Gibbs wasn't sure he had heard the question.

Ducky arrived and that effectively put a stop to the questioning.

Tony got up and walked toward Agent Deeming who was standing nearby looking shocked at the scene before him.

"I think you had better tell me more about that tip."

* * *

><p><strong>I tried to jump into the action quickly in this story. I like the slow build, but I also like when things happen, so here it is. Thanks for all the reviews and alerts. They are sweet. :)<strong>

**I hope everyone is enjoying their weekend. The weather is beautiful here in Tennessee after soooo much rain, so I am happy. I had almost forgotten what that bright yellow thing in the sky was. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all the reviews and critiques. I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Gibbs paced the floor of the hospital. He and Ducky had only been there an hour but it seemed like days.<p>

"What's taking so long?"

"Jethro, he's barely had time to be admitted much less assessed. Why don't you sit for a few moments?"

Gibbs walked to his old friend and grudgingly sat down. Thought he was silent the good doctor sensed his friend wanted to talk, the only thing to do was wait until he couldn't stand it any longer…

"He was sick Duck, I saw it when I talked to him this morning. I was too mad to care though. Mad that he didn't answer his phone this weekend, mad that he didn't call at any point to check in. He looked bad but I figured it was probably because he knew he was in trouble." Gibbs shook his head.

"This isn't your fault Jethro."

"I hit him hard enough that he collapsed, so yeah it is my fault." Gibbs said in disgust.

"That action would normally have had no effect. The individual who is at fault is the one who beat Timothy so viciously."

He paused. "It is curious though."

"What?"

"Whoever did this was very careful to strike him where no one could see. There was not a single mark on his exposed skin." Ducky observed "I believe we are dealing with a very sadistic individual."

"Well yeah Duck. Why didn't McGee say anything?"

"Usually beatings are the result of anger, sometimes to extract information. This person wanted to hide what they had done to the world, while still making a point to Timothy. No one would have known by looking at the boy what had happened. It would be very isolating for him. He mostly likely felt that isolation as it was intended."

"This weekend when he didn't answer his phone…I should have looked for him. He didn't answer at all on Sunday, the whole day. Abby traced the phone to his dad's house. I just thought…"

"You assumed."

Gibbs smiled humorlessly.

"Broke my own rule, never assume."

"We mustn't focus on the what-ifs. It was easier for you to believe he was safe and visiting with his father rather than off somewhere injured. Anyone would have done the same thing."

Gibbs grunted and stood up.

"Gibbs!"

He turned just in time to brace himself for a flying Abby hug.

Tony and Ziva were right behind her.

"How's McGee?"

"Don't know yet. What do you two have?"

"We went over everything single detail about the anonymous tip. All we know is a woman called saying an NCIS agent had been assaulted over the weekend. She said her boyfriend did it and then sent the agent away. She just wanted to make sure he was all right." Ziva reported.

Gibbs shook his head as he tried to pry his forensic scientist loose.

"Abby what are you doing here?"

"Gibbs I couldn't just stay in my lab when Timmy could be hurt. I had to come. Tim was at his dad's on Sunday. What if his dad is hurt?"

"Or he could be the one who did this" Gibbs said. "What do you know about his father Abby?"

"Not much, he hardly ever mentioned him. His parents divorced when he was 10. You don't think he did this?"

"That's the last place we know he was this weekend."

Tony spoke up. "We wanted to find out how McGee was and then Ziva and I were going to go check out the scene. The local cops went over to Keith McGee's house to look around. They saw blood outside, figured it was enough to break down the door and go in. They said they found a cell phone and NCIS ID. They've secured the scene for us."

Tony waited until Abby moved away to sit by Ducky before he continued more quietly.

"Police said they found some, um, evidence that someone was beaten there."

"What kind of evidence?"

"Chair with ropes around it like someone was tied. A belt with some blood on it."

"We have put out a BOlO for Keith McGee, Gibbs." Ziva said. "He has quite an interesting record."

"Yeah?"

"An average sailor, he apparently has a temper problem. It would flair up occasionally. He never made it past the rank of Chief Petty Officer despite many years in the service. He and McGee's mother divorced when McGee was 10 for "irreconcilable differences". She is also in the Navy. Much more accomplished than her ex-husband, she is a Lieutenant Commander. We could not reach her but I have left a message and will try again."

About that time a young man in a white coat started walking toward the group.

Gibbs stepped forward.

"How is he?"

"Are you Timothy McGee's family?" The doctor said looking uncertain.

"We are his team." Ziva said stepping forward. "His family could not be reached. I'm sure you can talk to us." She said with a glint in her eye.

"Umm, well, ok I-I suppose. Timothy is resting now. He has several cracked rib, none have punctured anything so that was encouraging. Our scans indicated there may have been some internal bruising. We want to monitor that.

We have him on an IV for dehydrated. He has the beginning of the flu virus and is suffering from exhaustion. He needs as much rest as possible. We want to keep him here for a few days to make sure everything is fine internally and treat the virus. He has many deep bruises all over his upper body, front and back, and the top of his thighs as well as some burns. He'll be sore for a while until those heal.

Abby jumped forward.

"Can I see him?"

"Yes, I've given him something to help him sleep so he should stay that way for the next several hours, but you may sit with him if you like."

They took turns going back two at a time.

Ziva stood looking at McGee with Ducky and shook her head.

"It is so strange." She said suddenly

"What my dear?"

"I have never seen someone beaten so but their face untouched. I don't know why someone would do it. It seems so pointless. Tim has fewer enemies than any of us. Why would someone hurt him?"

Ducky had no answer. Taking one of Tim's hand in both of hers Ziva spoke a few Hebrew words to her sleeping friend then quickly laid his hand back and kissed his forehead.

Gibbs sat by Tim's bed for a few moments in silence. He sighed and rubbed his forehead. The only thing that he could think to say certainly wouldn't cover every hurt and nor alleviate his own guilt as far as he was concerned but it was a start.

"I'm sorry, Tim."

He shook his head.

"I would never have purposefully hurt you son."

Tony and Abby were last. It had already been decided that Abby would stay with Tim while everyone else went back to work on the case so she let Tony go in by himself at first.

"Hey buddy." He stopped and reached forward to rest his hand on McGee's forearm. "Don't worry about anything probie. We'll get you through this I promise. Won't be long before you're back, and trust me I will use this time to think of many more awesome McNicknames."

He was smiling but turned serious. Knowing Tim was unable to hear him he said what was really on his mind.

"You scared me man, when you went down like that. Scared Gibbs too, you should have seen his face. We'll take care of who did this don't worry."

He and Ziva headed toward Roanoke while Gibbs and Ducky went back to NCIS. Gibbs had been torn over staying at the hospital and getting back to work. He wanted to be there when Tim woke up, but he wasn't entirely sure his agent would want to see him if he remembered anything up to his collapse. He reasoned that the priority, now that they knew Tim was in no medical crisis, was to find out what happened so this could be put to bed. The doctor had assured him his agent would not wake up for several hours and if they were lucky for the rest of the day so he decided to get a little bit done at NCIS before heading back to the hospital.

Once back at NCIS, he tried the number for McGee's mother again and was told she was out.

"There's no way to reach her?"

"No sir"

Gibbs left orders for her to call as soon as she was in. He put down the phone and sighed in frustration. His cell rang and he snatched it up without looking at the caller id.

"Yeah, Gibbs"

"Gibbs, Gibbs Timmy is leaving the hospital!"

"What? They're discharging him?"

"No, he's checking out AMA. I tried to stop him but-"

"Stay with him Abby. I'll meet you at his apartment."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, I know it may seem strange that he didn't answer his phone the whole day and the team didn't look for him at all. The only explanation I have for that is the precedent set in the episode Deception. I thought it was strange in that episode that they didn't seem worried at all that he didn't answer but oh well, since the writers did it I suppose I can as well.<strong>

**Have a lovely Sunday. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay for holidays! Especially this holiday. Thank you to all our military who served in the past and those who are currently serving. Your sacrifice is appreciated. Happy Memorial Day!**

**Thank you for the reviews and alerts! Big smiles and hugs.**

* * *

><p>Since Tony and Ziva wanted to get to the Roanoke as quickly as possible it was decided that Ziva would drive. They talked a little but were mostly silent. It wasn't until they were close to the house. That Ziva spoke.<p>

"What do you think we will find?"

Tony shrugged.

"Leos didn't seem too concerned so probably nothing too bad."

"It is McGee, any evidence of abuse would be bad enough, yes?

"Yeah" he said softly.

"I have rarely heard McGee speak of his father. I know he talks a little about his childhood, but he seems to talk more of places and events than people."

"Yeah Ziva, I know."

Ziva looked over at him for a moment then turned back to the road.

"I am sorry Tony. You do not seem to wish to talk. I did not mean to force you."

"It's not you Zee. I just can't really wrap my head around this. It's weird to beat somebody up and never even touch their face. And it's McGee, I mean come on!"

"That is what I was saying to Ducky. I imagine McGee is the only one who will be able to tell us why that is. I wonder if his mood last week had anything to do with this?"

Tony didn't answer and stared out the window until they arrived at their destination. Officers met them at the door and handed over the phone and ID they had found. One officer stayed behind.

"Wanted to let you know, we talked to some of the neighbors around here. They said Friday night late your agent's car drove up, they never saw it leave but apparently around 1AM this morning a cab picked someone up here. Here's the number, thought you might want to check it out yourself. No one saw McGee, the older one, leave. Don't have clue where he is. Your boy's car is still around back, keys inside."

Tony nodded.

"Thanks we appreciate it. We can handle it from here."

Tony flipped open the phone to look. The screen showed 8 missed calls 6 new messages and 7 texts.

"Tony, come here." Ziva called from inside where she was inside taking pictures. "Look at this"

Tony was confused as she handed the item over to him.

"It's a tube sock filled with double A batteries." He stated.

"Yes"

"What for?"

"This is, I imagine, what caused most of the bruises. If you strike someone with this, it will not break the skin but causes deep bruises and is quite painful."

Tony turned away in disgust and looked around. There was a straight back chair with ropes lying around it just like the officer had said. They were stretched in some places as if someone had strained against them.

"I have also found the belt, traces of blood and cigarette butts in that ashtray." Ziva continued. She looked around. "We do not even know how long he was here. It could have been all weekend."

Tony nodded.

"Have to ask Abby to check the phone chip I guess. Alright, let's bag it and get out of here. I'll drive McGee's car back to Yard."

* * *

><p>Gibbs arrived at McGee's apartment a few minutes before the cab carrying McGee and Abby pulled up. He helped Abby get McGee out of the backseat. McGee didn't saying thing and seemed to be registering very little. Gibbs took one look at his glassy stare and glanced questioningly at Abby.<p>

"He's kinda doped up on pain killer Gibbs." She stage whispered.

"Uh-huh, all right McGee here we go" he said guiding him toward the passenger side of his car.

"Wha-Boss, I live here. I'm just gonna go upstairs."

"No, Abby's going to go up and pack you a bag and then you're coming home with me."

"What? Why?"

"I'm not going to let you stay here by yourself McGee. You can barely stand up."

"I'm just going to sleep boss. I don't need someone to watch me do that."

All the while they were talking Gibbs was leading him to the car. He tried to ease him in as gently as he could. McGee grimaced at the movement despite the pain killer. Watching the pain Gibbs shook his head.

"I ought to take you back to the hospital."

McGee silently shook his head. Abby arrived with the bag and hovered for a few minutes.

"Is he gonna be ok Gibbs?" She asked worriedly.

"I hope so Abbs."

"You'll take care of him?"

He kissed her forehead.

"I will Abby, don't worry."

Almost as soon as the car got on the highway and picked up speed McGee dropped off to sleep. Gibbs shook his head. He had no idea why Tim would leave the hospital in the shape he was in. He pulled out his phone.

_Yes, Dr. Mallard._

Hey Duck, Tim checked out of the hospital AMA. I'm taking him to my house, thought you might come over and take a look at him.

_Oh dear, yes of course I'll be right over._

* * *

><p>Gibbs pulled in his driveway and looked over at McGee. The man hadn't moved since he had fallen asleep. Gibbs wished there was a way to get him out and into the house without waking him up but knew there wasn't. He got out and went to the passenger side to help him out.<p>

"McGee"

No response.

"McGee. Tim." he said louder.

McGee shifted and groaned as he mumbled.

"Please…I won't…promise"

Gibbs' eyes narrowed at the words.

"McGee, come on, wake up. We're here."

Sleepy eyes blinked at him

"What?"

"Need to get you in the house McGee. I don't think Ducky would approve of you sleeping in the car." Gibbs said with a small smile. He had hoped for something but the expression on McGee's face never changed.

It took a little longer than expected to get McGee into the house since he was so sore and stiff. He didn't make a sound despite his pain, his stoicism worrying Gibbs. Once in the doorway he just stood there.

"Come on McGee, sit down." Gibbs said guiding him to the couch.

McGee sank down grateful to be off his feet. He didn't look at Gibbs, hadn't since they came in.

"Can I go to bed?"

Gibbs sighed.

"If you had stayed in the hospital you would already be in bed. And no Ducky is coming to look at you."

"Why?" He said looking up in surprise

"You checked out of the hospital AMA. He's going to tell me whether or not you should go back."

McGee looked away. Gibbs opened his mouth to say something when he heard a knock. He walked to open the door. Ducky was ever the one to stand on formalities. He knew the door was unlocked, knew he was expected and he still knocked.

"Jethro how is he?"

"Zoned out, painkillers. At least I hope that's why he's so out of it."

"Yes, well I'll take a look. Why did he leave the hospital?"

"Haven't asked him yet."

Tim looked up as Ducky walked in.

"Hello my boy. How are you feeling?"

McGee shrugged as much as his injuries would allow.

"Why did you leave the hospital Timothy?"

"Didn't want to stay" McGee said softly.

"Jethro, why don't you fix Timothy a sandwich while I examine him?"

Gibbs left grateful for the distraction. He had a nagging feeling there was something he should remember, something he needed to talk to Tim about but he couldn't put his finger on it. He was joined by Ducky just as he was finishing.

"Well?"

"He really shouldn't have left the hospital. However he seems adamant that he does not wish to go back. He is in no immediate danger even the doctor at the hospital was only going to keep him for the virus and observation. As long as he rests well tonight and is not worse tomorrow, it should be fine for him to stay here."

"What about…?" he glanced at the living room. "He seems more out of it than the pain killers would cause."

"I agree. He wouldn't discuss it with me thought. You may certainly try, though I imagine he will be more responsive after he feels better physically."

Ducky pointed to the sandwich.

"He does need to eat and drink plenty of fluids. He was suffering from dehydration as you will remember. Make sure he rests and takes his pain pills."

"Will do doctor."

"Very good, call me if there are any problems. I will come back in the morning to check on him."

Gibbs took the sandwich and a glass of water into the room. McGee was sitting in the same position he had left him. His eyes were closed and he looked like he was asleep.

"McGee" Gibbs said softly so as not to startle him.

His eyes shot open.

"I wasn't sleeping."

"You need to eat." Gibbs said setting the food down.

"I'm not really hungry Boss."

"Wasn't a request McGee. Eat or I take you back to the hospital."

McGee picked up the sandwich resignedly

"If you want, when you're done there's a bath tub in the bathroom at the end of the hall. Epsom salt under the sink. Might help the soreness a little."

McGee nodded blankly.

Gibbs sighed and sat down across from McGee.

"We need to talk."

"Boss I don't want-"

"Why did you go to your father's this weekend?"

Tim looked up in surprise and Gibbs continued.

"Yeah I know. Is he the one who did this?"

McGee looked back down and his breathing quickened, but he didn't say anything.

"Tim look I need to know if he's a suspect or another possible victim."

"He's fine." Tm said softly taking another bite of food so he didn't have to elaborate.

"Do you know where he is?"

The downturned head shook the negative.

"Why did you go there Tim?"

Tim paused and Gibbs was actually surprised when he answered. He had expected more silence or deflection.

"My sister is in college, she was applying for financial aid and the college needed some of my dad's military records."

"So you went?

"My sister is terrified of my dad, I-I just couldn't let her go."

"What happened when you got there?"

McGee immediately clammed up again.

"It doesn't matter."

"Tim, I can't help you if you won't let me."

McGee looked up, he had never heard Gibbs speak to him so gently. Part of him wanted to talk to Gibbs, to trust him, but he just couldn't bring himself to confide in a man who he knew had such a low opinion of him. He knew it would only get lower if he told the senior agent his story.

"You don't have to help me Boss."

Gibbs sighed. He couldn't force him to talk, of that much he was sure, not tonight anyway. Waiting might be his only option. Wait until Tim trusted him enough or was forced to tell him.

"Tim" he hesitated. "I wanted you to know I'm sorry about this morning. I would never have hit you if I had known…not that I should have anyway."

He could see McGee start to shut down and withdraw himself even more from the conversation. Gibbs wasn't surprised, just a little disappointed. He decided it might be better to wait. Tim finished his food in silence then finally made eye contact.

"Can I go to bed now?"

"Yeah, guest room is this way."

McGee attempted to get off the couch hating to admit how much he needed help. Gibbs took him by the elbow and walked a few feet with him until he was sure he was steady. Ducky had taken off his shoes earlier and Gibbs did his best to make sure he was comfortable in the bed. McGee hadn't lasted long once he finally lay down, he was out almost instantly. Gibbs pulled the covers up around the young man and headed to the door to turn out the lights. A voice stopped him before he got far.

"Boss?"

"Yeah McGee"

"About today…it wasn't your fault. It would have happened anyway."

Gibbs wanted to ask more but McGee was already asleep and Gibbs knew that was the best thing for him right then.

* * *

><p><strong>I know the sock filled with batteries is kind of weird, but I didn't make it up. I saw it on another crime show.<strong>

**Thanks again for reading my story. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope everyone didn't get too much sun this weekend. I unfortunately got too little. I am very pale and apparently destined to stay that way. :(**

**On a happier note your reviews and comments are so kind. I'm glad I am entertaining some people.**

* * *

><p>Gibbs was jolted out of sleep later in the night by a shout. He quickly rushed to the guest room down the hall. Tim was moaning in his sleep. He seemed to be fighting someone.<p>

_Please leave me alone_

_You had better not tell anyone boy._

_I won't, I never have_

The hands on him felt more real this time and that sent him into a panic. Tim started to struggle more frantically ignoring the screams of protest from his injured body.

"Please…"

"Tim! Tim, wake up!

The voice was different this time, he opened his eyes. Gibbs was standing there holding down his arms to keep him for flailing looking almost afraid.

"You're ok Tim, everything is fine. You're safe here."

His breathing slowed down to a more normal rate, but the buzzing in his head and fire in his chest didn't go away.

"I need to get you back to the hospital, McGee."

"No! Please don't take me back. I'll be quiet. I promise. Please…" The childlike pleading worried Gibbs. Again he felt a twinge in his gut that told him something was wrong but he couldn't place it.

"Why don't you want to go back to the hospital McGee?"

"They ask questions." He said as if it were the most obvious answer in the world. He started shaking his head.

"I won't go back. Please..."

Gibbs put his hand on McGee's forehead and spoke soothingly.

"It's ok McGee. I won't take you back, but you have to try and rest."

McGee was pale and clammy under Gibbs' hand and still struggling to breathe. Gibbs looked at the clock.

"Do you need another pain pill?"

A small nod was all he got from McGee.

"Ok I'll go get some water."

He came back and gently helped McGee into a sitting position, easing him back down to the bed when he was done. Gibbs then left and returned with a chair and sat down.

"What are you doing?" Tim asked suspiciously

"I'm just going to sit here for a while."

McGee felt a rush of humiliation at Gibbs seeing him so weak.

"Boss you don't have to."

Gibbs reached over and tapped McGee's head.

"I know I don't McGee, go back to sleep."

He didn't want to sleep but his exhausted body didn't give him much of a choice in the matter once the pain killers relaxed him.

McGee woke up several times that night pulled from peaceful sleep by nightmares so real he could feel the blows descending on his body. He would wake up to someone calling his name and gently shaking him. Gibbs was a constant fixture.

McGee was torn. No one except Sarah had ever sat with him through the nightmares before and he usually had to end up comforting her before the night was over. It made him feel safe in a way he couldn't describe to know someone stronger than himself was there. On the other hand he was mortified by how weak Gibbs must be thinking he was.

_Like he needed another reason not to trust me. Watching me fall apart over some stupid nightmares._

The fourth time he woke up shaking he couldn't take it anymore. Gibbs was there trying to calm him down and McGee felt a cool washcloth on his forehead.

"P-please leave Boss."

Gibbs looked surprised and leaned close

"Why Tim?"

"I don't-I-I" He took a deep breath "I don't want anyone to see me this way."

"What way?

"I'm 29 years old and having nightmares like I'm 5. I can't do this tonight. I can't be…strong."

Gibbs opened his mouth to say something but Tim shook his head as tears started to form in his eyes.

"Please…just leave. I don't want you to think of me as any weaker than you already do."

"You're not weak McGee."

McGee looked away.

"Hey!" Gibbs said sharply causing him to turn back. "When have I ever said something to you that wasn't true just to make you feel good?"

"Never" McGee said softly.

Gibbs leaned back in his chair.

"Alright. I stay put then."

They sat in silence for a few more minutes. McGee was exhausted but he couldn't bear to go back into the darkness where he would re-live another beating.

Gibbs sensed this and started talking. He told McGee about the first boat he ever built, surprisingly enough not in his basement. He told him about some of the more exciting cases he had worked on in his years at NCIS. He told him about is first encounter with Tony which drew a slightly pained laugh from the younger man. Finally though, not because he was bored, but because he was so tired he could barely hold his eyes open McGee finally drifted off to sleep.

Right at the edge of oblivion he heard a familiar voice gently whisper.

"You don't have to be strong tonight son."

* * *

><p>Gibbs sighed as he filled his coffee cup the next morning. It had been a long night. Never mind that he had gotten no sleep. It hurt him to watch Tim go through what he did. Worse still was his refusal to let Gibbs help or comfort him in anyway. It was easy when Kelly had nightmares, she was desperate for him to rescue her from the terrors of the subconscious. McGee had kept Gibbs at an arm's length the whole night. He may have refused to talk to Gibbs about what was really bothering him but the pitiful cries in the night told him more than he wanted to know.<p>

Gibbs seemed to have been able to get McGee to drop his guard and allow himself to be lulled into sleep however with some stories from Gibbs' past. Thankfully he had slept peacefully the rest of the night. Gibbs didn't know whether it had been from actual peace or whether he was just too deeply asleep to even dream. He certainly needed it. Even in sleep Gibbs could see his face etched with exhaustion.

His phone ringing pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah Gibbs"

_Keith McGee is on his way here Gibbs._ _Virginia State police picked him up about two hours ago and are bringing him to us. _Ziva said

"I'll be right there."

Gibbs walked to the door of the guest bedroom and watched McGee sleep for a few minutes. He hated to wake him but he didn't want him to wake up to an empty house and wonder.

"McGee" he said softly. "McGee, come on Tim, wake up."

He stirred slightly then his eyes slowly slid open.

"Boss…"

"McGee you can go back to sleep I just wanted to let you know I'm going to work."

"What time is it?"

"Little after 5."

His eyes widened in alarm.

"I'm going to be late" he said trying to rise before falling back with a groan.

Gibbs put his hand firmly on the Tim's forehead.

"You're not going anywhere. Ducky will be here in about an hour to look in on you and fix some breakfast. Call me if you need anything."

McGee nodded looking down at his hands

"Hey!" Gibbs said in a tone demanding eye contact.

"Anything Tim, you need anything and you call me."

He nodded again and Gibbs straightened up heading to the door.

"Boss?"

"Yeah Tim?"

"I-I'm sorry about last night."

"You have nothing to be sorry about McGee, don't worry about it."

"Ok Boss." Gibbs was hardly convinced.

"I'll be back at lunch to see how you're doing."

"You really don't have to, if you just take me back to my apartment then-"

He was stopped short by the death glare Gibbs gave him.

"Ok" he said softly.

Gibbs nodded and left. McGee didn't go back to sleep. He waited until he heard the car start up and pull out before he got up. Gibbs would kill him for this as would Ducky, but he wanted, _needed_, things to be normal again, the way they were before this weekend nightmare.

He slowly got dressed reminding himself that Ducky would be here in a less than an hour and once Ducky was there he would never let him leave.

He sat down and made the phone call he had been dreading. It was answered on the first ring.

_Tim are you ok? I haven't heard from you! I-_

I'm fine Sarah

_You promise?_

He hated lying to her but he couldn't have her taking this guilt on herself.

I promise he said shutting his eyes.

_Did-did Dad give you his records?_

No, he didn't.

_Did he hurt you?_ She asked her voice trembling

Don't worry about it Sarah. I'm fine. I'm sorry I couldn't get the records for you.

_I'm sorry I asked you to go I just…and he wouldn't mail them to me when I called and asked him…_

I know Sarah don't worry about it.

_I appreciate you trying, Tim_

"Anytime"

_I'll come over and make you dinner sometime, ok_

He gave a laugh working hard not to let any pain come over the phone.

"I'll look forward to it."

_You sure you're ok?_

"I'm sure Sarah, don't worry about me."

It actually took several more minutes of reassurance before Sarah would be only partiall convinced. The sibling hung up. Tim opened his phone again and called a cab. He left a note on the bed for Ducky and started out to the front knowing it would take him a while. When the cab pulled up he gingerly got in. The cabbie looked back for a destination.

"Navy Yard please."

* * *

><p><strong>I was going at a pretty good pace, but now I am afraid I am stuck. I'm having some sort of block, not exactly sure how I want the next chapter to go. I have an idea but don't have the details worked out. I won't call it a writer's block because that sounds too professional, but I am writing this and it is a block so draw your own conclusions. ;)<strong>

**Furthermore I wanted to let everyone know that the tv show I saw the battery in a sock idea was Monk. I thought it was original to that show but judging from my comments many shows and movies have used it as well. Which only goes to prove the old saying is true. There is nothing new under the sun. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Tony and Ziva looked up as Gibbs walked into the bullpen.

"How is McGee?" Ziva asked. Abby had already told them Tim had left the hospital and was staying with Gibbs.

"He'll be fine" Gibbs said shortly "You two have anything?"

"We both have something." Tony said

"Start with the trip to Roanoke."

"We didn't find out anything we didn't already know. The blood from the scene is down with Abby to be analyzed. Abby says McGee's phone shows he was there late Friday night and a cab driver confirms he picked him up Monday morning at 1:07AM. Said McGee refused to go to the hospital and paid him the fare plus $50 extra to not ask questions. He slept the whole way in."

Gibbs nodded.

"Ziva?"

"I spoke with Lt. Commander Laurie McGee this morning and she went into further details about her and her husband's irreconcilable differences."

"She found out he was beating her son. " Gibbs guessed.

"Yes. She said McGee was 10 when she was deployed on the Liberty. She came home and he was "ill". When he began to throw up blood she took him to the emergency room."

"How long had this been going on?" Gibbs was almost afraid to ask.

"No one knows for sure. McGee refused to even confirm what happened and the only thing Sarah would say is that it had been going on as long as she could remember." Ziva said

"Apparently McGee's father would only abuse him when his mother was deployed. He made sure there was always enough time that everything would have healed by the time she came back."

"Never hit his face or anywhere else anyone would see." Tony said.

"Why?" Gibbs asked his anger at the boiling point

"Really Jethro do bullies need a reason?" Ducky asked coming up.

"There's always a reason Ducky." Ziva said.

"In his mind Ziva I am sure there was. The thought put into these beatings is most disturbing. He knew exactly where and how hard to hit and when it would heal up so his mother wouldn't discover the secret. It really is no wonder Timothy was out of sorts over all of this. To be assaulted is bad enough, to be systematically beaten by your father during childhood. We'll have to see that we get him past this. I'm off to check on the young man."

Gibbs turned back to Tony and Ziva.

"He was never brought up on charges?"

Tony and Ziva exchanged glances. Tony sighed.

"There was no real proof. McGee refused to say what actually happened, lawyer argued that Sarah was too young to be a reliable witness. That one time was the only documented case. And…" Tony paused glancing again at an angry looking Ziva. "It was apparently no secret that McGee was targeted by bullies. His father alleged any injuries he incurred came from his peers."

Gibbs was silent processing it all. The man had beaten his son, intimidated him and then used they boy's tendencies to attract bullies into covering up his crimes. Anyone with half a brain could see what had actually happened, but it was all circumstantial.

Tony's phone rang and he went to answer it.

"Uh-huh, yeah bring him up. Interrogation room B."

Tony hung up.

"On his way up Boss."

* * *

><p>Gibbs sat across from a man whom he hadn't spoken a word to but he already wanted to strangle. It was bad enough that he had seen the evidence of McGee's weekend with his father, then spent the night trying to control the damage, then hearing about what he had went through as a child, but the look of arrogance on Keith McGee's face was almost too much for him to take.<p>

"Is there a reason I'm here Agent Gibbs?"

Gibbs didn't answer but took a moment to study the man. The only resemblance he bore to his son were his eyes and even they were different. They held a coldness he never associated with Tim.

"There is."

Gibbs set two pictures in front of him. The first was a picture of Tim's chest, the second of his back. Both were taken at the hospital to document the assault.

Keith McGee just raised his eyebrows.

"This is your son, pictures taken yesterday." Gibbs said gauging for a reaction.

"That's terrible Agent Gibbs, but why am I here? Why aren't you after whoever did this?" The corners of his mouth tugged up. "I'm sure Tim could tell you who it was."

"Oh I know who it was."

"Who?"

Gibbs stared him in the eye and the elder McGee returned the gaze.

"I see you didn't advance very high in the Navy ranks?" Gibbs said turning back to his folder.

"Navy doesn't always recognize good when they see it."

Gibbs smirked.

"No they don't, but they do a pretty good job of recognizing bad when it comes along. Must be hard to have so little control, even your wife passed you in rank. Control at home though. Beating up a ten year old you had all the control in the world."

"Oh this is about when he was a kid. When those kids beat him up on the way home from school. It was a misunderstanding. Don't you Navy cops have access to the records? You should know there were no charges filed."

"All the evidence was circumstantial. You did it and everyone around you knew you did it."

Keith did his best to look concerned.

"Agent Gibbs Tim was picked on a lot as a kid. That's what happened that day. Some kid beat him up for being a geek. It had happened before. I would be lying if I said some of it wasn't his fault. He's different, other people don't like that. Sometimes it seemed like there was something wrong with him."

"There is nothing wrong with him." Gibbs said sharply.

"He's too smart, too different. Surely you can understand that."

"He is smart, smarter than you, is that what set you off?"

"Please I'm not that insecure but something wasn't right about him. It's like I always say, there's not a whole lot of difference between genius and crazy."

For Gibbs time stopped as his mind immediately flashed back to the day in the Crypto Unit after Lara Hill's murder.

_These people are recruited based on their abilities_, _and sometimes it_'_s a thin line between genius_ _and_...

…_insanity_…

He then flashed forward to the day in the warehouse. Abby and McGee had shown him what had happened to Lt. Lara Hill. He'd left to get on the elevator then had to double back because he had forgotten his glasses somewhere.

_Sometimes Gibbs reminds me of my Dad a little bit._

He had heard the monotone voice, obviously thinking he was already gone, compare him to his father. He hadn't really known what to think about that. Part of him wanted to feel proud, but something about the tone his agent had used made him uneasy. Now that unease turned to horror as he realized them implications of what he had said earlier that day, what it had meant to his agent.

_Is that what they think of us Abby_ as he held the mock gun to his head. Gibbs had come in at that moment and made what he was soon realized to be another missed opportunity to ease the doubt.

_Ask me later McGee_

He shook his head, every opportunity fate had offered him to help he had only thrust the knife deeper. All this flashed through his head in seconds and when he blinked he remembered who was in front of him.

Gibbs quickly recovered, well almost recovered he felt like he'd been kicked in the gut, but he owed it to his agent to get through this.

"We know he was at your house this weekend."

"So? Did Tim say I hit him?"

Gibbs stared at him.

"That's the game isn't it? You are so confident that you have those kids scared into submission."

"Come on Agent Gibbs. My son is hardly a kid. If he was assaulted by someone he should point them out." The smile on McGee's face was enough that Gibbs wanted to smash his face in.

"You're right, your son isn't a kid anymore. He's an adult, a federal agent." Gibbs leaned forward. "He has refused a direct order to leave my side while I defused a bomb. He was willingly kidnapped by terrorists to avenge a teammate. He offered himself as a hostage to a Mexican drug cartel. Do you really think he will be so easily intimidated anymore? By you? By anyone?"

That look of arrogance faltered for a second then came back up but not as well as before. Still he smiled.

"Agent Gibbs you have no proof that I have done anything wrong. They tried this when he was a kid and it didn't stick and it won't now."

Now McGee leaned forward to match Gibbs.

"Tim didn't tell you anything Gibbs, did he?"

Gibbs began to talk like he hadn't heard him

"See here's the thing, you broke one of my rules. Doesn't really matter to me because it will only affect you. Rule number 4."

"What's that?" McGee asked warily.

"The best way to keep a secret is to keep it to yourself. The second best, tell one other person - if you must. There is no third best. I can't even count the number of people who know your little secret. Your kids, their mother, witnesses confirm Tim was at your house all weekend. And it just so happens every injury he had can be matched to some weapon at your house. We got an anonymous call Monday about the beating. Too many people know what you did and who you are. Do you really think you can keep this charade up forever?"

Gibbs pulled out pictures and laid them in front of the man.

"I have a belt with traces of his blood and your fingerprints. How do you explain that?" He didn't wait for him to answer before he continued. "I have cigarette butts with your salvia on it, we're running traces of skin cells found but what do you want to bet they match? Ropes, pulled traces of sweat and blood off, match. Sock with batteries." Gibbs glared at him. "Sweat and skin cell. Match and I just bet the marks on his skin match as well."

He swept his hands over all the pictures.

"I have enough to convict you without Tim saying a word."

Keith McGee had been considered a charmer in high school, sure he was a bully but to those he deemed worthy of his attention, he was funny and charismatic, but like many seemingly perfect people he had a dark side. When crossed or backed into a corner he would show his true character.

Gibbs watched as his face turned beat red.

"How dare you" he whispered.

"Excuse me?"

"How dare you interfere with my family? He's my son and I can do with him what I see fit. You've worked with him for 3 years? Then you know what a freak he is, always obsessed with computers and chess and math. He is nothing."

"You think that's an excuse to beat him?"

"I want a lawyer."

"Oh yeah, you're going to need one" Gibb said getting up. He walked to the door, with his hand on the handle he turned around.

"Your son is a fine agent and a fine man. The only nothing I see in the family is you."

Once outside the door he leaned back against it and shut his eyes. His mind was still swirling, immediately going back to its foremost thought.

_Sometimes it_'_s a thin line between genius_ _and_...

…_insanity_…

He knew as soon as he said it that it would come back to bite him. The instant it left his mouth he wanted to call it back, then even more so after seeing the look of insecurity flash across his agent's face. But he hadn't, pride, stubbornness, who knows why had kept him from making things right at that moment and then later in the car.

_Sometimes Gibbs reminds me of my Dad a little bit._

"Uh Boss…"

He was snapped out of his thoughts and opened his eyes to find Tony and Ziva standing there looking a little confused and worried.

"Are you alright Gibbs?" Ziva inquired.

Gibbs narrowed his eyes.

"What are you two doing standing here? I want the woman who called in the tip. Find her!"

"On it Boss!"

Tony and Ziva disappeared upstairs. Gibbs shook his head and turned toward Abby's lab.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was hard for me to write. I think I'm still having a block. Please be honest and let me know what you think. Good, bad, or indifferent.<strong>

**Ok I have been thinking of this and I wanted to put a disclaimer on the story. I am absolutely not disparaging Gibbs. I am simply addressing a misunderstanding that happened in the show. All will be worked out in the end so stick with me!**

**As always thank you, thank you for reading. It is truly humbling to have people enjoy my story. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Halleluiah for the weekend! I was hoping since it was a four day week it would be better. Not so much. But the weekend is here and that is all that matters at this point. :)**

**Thank you guys for the reviews and encouragement. I think I may be over my block, but I won't say that out loud lest I jinx myself. I hope everyone has a wonderful weekend!**

* * *

><p>"What do you think that was about?" Tony asked as they headed back to their desks<p>

"I do not know Tony." She stopped short when they got to the edge of the bullpen, Tony's jaw dropped open.

"What are you doing here McGee?" Tony asked astonished. McGee was the last person he expected to see sitting there. Frankly he would have been less surprised if the Easter Bunny had been at Tim's desk.

McGee looked him in the eye.

"I'm working. There's no reason I can't be on dusk duty. I'm fine."

The exhaustion and pain on his face told Tony he was anything but fine. He just stood there. McGee was too tired to waste time with his normal patience. He looked up when Tony and Ziva didn't leave.

"What?" He asked sharply.

"Just wanted to make sure your ok, Probie."

"I'm fine."

"You do not look fine. You should still be at home resting." Ziva gently suggested

"Cybercrimes needs help with a case; I'm trying to run some simulations for them."

"Whatever" Tony sighed as he turned back to his desk having already decided to call Ducky since he could see he wasn't going to be getting anywhere with McGee. "Carry on McGenius."

"Don't call me that." McGee snapped.

Tony swiveled slowly to look back at McGee

"Call you what McGee?"

"Genius, crazy, unbalanced, whatever word you all want to use for it."

Tony exchanged glances with Ziva.

"I'm not tracking with you McGee."

Tim was too tired to pretend or dance around the issue.

"You think I'm crazy, you think I'm unstable just because I'm smart."

"What are you talking about?" Tony asked truly bewildered

"I heard you all down in the lab after the Jennings case. The director was talking about how I was like them. You didn't-you didn't even defend me." he said bitterly

"You are wrong McGee, we did defend you." Ziva spoke up

He shook his head. Tony was beginning to get upset and his voice began to rise as he started talking.

"If you had stayed the whole time McEasedropper you would have heard that every single person in that room, me, Ziva, Abby, Ducky and Gibbs stuck up for you. I don'-"

Ziva put her hand on his arm.

"Tony stop"

"What is going on here?" Ducky asked coming up. "Timothy can you tell me what is the meaning of this note I found at Jethro's house?"

"I have work to do." he said simply "I don't want to get behind." McGee was trying hard to hid how much that very minor quarrel with Tony had taken out of him. Ziva had barely taken her eyes off of him since the arrived and he became uneasy beneath her gaze.

"Timothy" Ducky said severely. "This was a very bad idea. You should not even be out of the hospital yet much less at work. You are still ill." He reached over and placed a hand on McGee's forehead. McGee tried to shake him off but he wasn't able to before the doctor found what he wanted.

"Your running a fever young man. I suspect it's the flu, but it could be your body's response to pain. Have you been taking your pain medicine?"

"No, I can't think straight when I do. I'm fine." he said.

Ducky's eyes narrowed.

"Your body cannot heal when it is in pain, Timothy. You should know that. And I don't appreciate being lied to, you are certainly not fine. Why don't we go down to autopsy so I can take a closer look at you?"

Tim looked around at the three determined faces in front of him. He had not doubt that he would be going down with Ducky with or without his consent. And if he was truthful with himself he would go almost anywhere to avoid seeing Gibbs right now. He would not be pleased that Tim had shown up at work. He sighed and slowly got up.

"Ok"

* * *

><p>"Why did you stop me?" Tony asked Ziva once they had gone.<p>

"McGee is not thinking clearly Tony. You saw yourself how unusually quick he became angry. He is hurt and he believed his friends and teammates betrayed him and believe him to be crazy. I did not want you to say something you would surely come to regret."

Tony sat down

"You're right."

"Besides you saw his father, what he is like. I imagine McGee is trying to forget that this even happened. In a few days McGee will be in a much better place physically and emotionally and then would be the best time for us to set the tape straight."

Tony smiled a little

"Record, Ziva, record"

* * *

><p>Tim and Ducky headed toward the elevator. Ducky was careful to keep his pace slow as he watched the younger man wince with each step. They stopped in front of the elevator and observed two yellow cones. A workman came back carrying some cable and harness.<p>

"Elevators out of order. Going to have to go down the shaft. You'll have to take th stairs."

Tim sighed. He was barely getting thought the day and he really hadn't factored in having to walk down 2 flights of stairs.

"Well Timothy it looks as if we are destined to go out of our way a bit. Come along."

"Ducky" McGee said suddenly.

"Yes."

"Do you-do you think I'm crazy."

"Of course not Timothy. Why would you ask that?"

"After Lt. Jennings committed suicide I went down to Abby's lab for the result and I heard the director talking…"

"Oh dear, you heard that?"

"Yes" he said quietly

"Timothy the director didn't mean-. She was simply concerned."

"Tony said I walked away before I heard it all."

"What did you hear my boy?"

"I heard the director say I shared a lot in common with the victims and I should be watched."

"Now Timothy I don't think she said that."

"You did."

Ducky frowned trying to remember.

"I said we should be aware of signs but I also assured her you were stable and well grounded. Perhaps that is where you walked out."

"Tony said he and Ziva stood up for me."

"They did indeed and Gibbs was quite harsh with her.

Tim stopped

"Really?"

Ducky smiled sadly at the hopeful tone in his voice. He stopped and put his hand on Tim's shoulder.

"Timothy the director asked to be heard out before anyone spoke. That is the silence you heard my friend."

Tim nodded feeling slightly better, but the pain quickly brought him back to reality. The longer route to autopsy had taken them down the interrogation hall to the stairwell. Tim was so deep in thought that he didn't register when one of the doors opened and an agent escorted a prisoner out.

Tim didn't even look over until he heard an angry shout. He barely had time to turn before he was grabbed by the front of his shirt and slammed against the wall sending stars in his field of vision and causing his breath to catch in his throat.

"What the hell is wrong with you boy? Can't take a beating like a man?"

Ducky and the agent were pulling the elder McGee off his son. As soon as he let go Tim slid down the wall unable to hold himself up any longer.

"You're a freak" McGee continued to yell as he was pulled down the hallway.

Tim's world was spinning, fire exploded throughout his whole upper body and he felt his chest get tighter and tighter. Ducky quickly knelt beside the young man and his concerned face was the last thing McGee saw before everything went black.

* * *

><p>Gibbs walked into Abby's lab and almost crashed into the Goth.<p>

"Gibbs! Great timing, I-. Where's my Caf-Pow?"

"Been busy Abby."

"But Gibbs I have something."

"I'll bring you two next time Abby. What have you got?" Gibbs asked impatiently.

"Ok the DNA on the cigarette butts and the sock, both match McGee's DNA. Gibbs-did he dad really do this to him?" She asked her voice trembling a little.

"Afraid so Abby."

"Is Timmy ok? I mean the other day when you took him home he didn't look good at all and he would hardly talk to me on the way over. I mean I understand that he was tired, but then the week before he hadn't come to visit me and I didn't know why and-" She had begun speeding up as she talked and it was taking a lot of effort for Gibbs to keep up especially since he really only had one question on his mind.

"Abby stop. I need to ask you a question."

"What is it Gibbs?" He seemed very serious and she wasn't entirely sure what to make of it.

"When Lt. Lara Hill was killed, with the Pentagon Crypto unit, I had you and McGee reenact what happened at her house."

"Yeah down in the evidence lock-up."

Gibb nodded.

"I heard McGee tell you after he thought I left that I reminded him of his father."

Abby was silent.

"Why Abby? Did he say why?"

She sadly shook her head.

"No Gibbs I'm sure he didn't mean-He didn't mean that. I'm sure he didn't mean it the way your thinking."

She fell silent as Gibbs stared at the evidence flashing on her computer screen.

"Abby with a man like that it couldn't have been anything but bad."

For once Abby didn't know what to say. Gibbs phone started to ring. He glanced at the caller id as he opened the phone. _Ducky_

"Hey Duck, how's McGee?"

He listened for a few minutes.

"What! I'll be right there."

"Gibbs what is it? What's going on?" She called out after him.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again for reading. It shouldn't be many more chapters. I know some people enjoy longer stories but I thought I would try a short one and this seemed to go fairly well.<strong>

**Yay or nay for shorter stories?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! I really don't have anything to say. It is too hot! Enjoy the chapter and thank you so much for your wonderful comments. :) Gibbs and McGee talk-**

* * *

><p>Gibbs found himself sitting in a hospital room for the second time in two day. He couldn't believe so much had happened in that short amount of time.<p>

Tim had arrived at the hospital not long ago and thankfully the doctor had discovered no new damage, just agitation of the old injuries. His fever was higher than the last time but seeing as he hadn't been properly resting that was to be expected. The doctor had been rightfully annoyed to find out his patient was not taking it easy as he had been ordered. Gibbs assured him Tim would not leave the hospital this time until he was given the green light.

So Gibbs sat by his bed waiting for McGee to wake up. The others had wanted to stay but Gibbs had sent them away. He needed to talk to McGee alone first. It was several hours because of the sedation but finally McGee began to stir. Gibbs leaned forward and waited until the pale green eyes slide open and rested on him.

"Hey McGee. How are you feeling?"

"Umm,ok I guess. W-where am I?" He asked confusion written over his face.

"Back at the hospital"

"Why?"

Gibbs studied him.

"You were at work, after I specifically told you to stay at my house and rest. Do you remember being attacked?"

McGee nodded and looked down at the sheets.

"I couldn't just sit there Boss."

"Actually yeah you could have McGee."

Gibbs had debated back and forth with himself about whether to chew his agent out over his actions or let it slide given the circumstances. It seems his mind had unconsciously gone with the route he was more comfortable with, calling his people out when they made mistakes. He tried to back off a little. The reason Tim was here was because of his father, _again._ The lecture could wait until later.

"McGee" he said more gently. "You could have been seriously hurt, you know that. The work can wait, there's no reason to run yourself ragged."

McGee didn't look up but he nodded.

"But just so you know, you're not leaving this hospital again until the doc clears you. I don't care if I have to handcuff you to the bed."

He pulled out a pair of handcuff partly as a joke and partly to prove he was serious. McGee smiled a little.

"Ok Boss. I don't think I really have the energy to try again anyway."

"You going back to sleep?"

"No, I'd rather sit up for a while and think"

Gibbs nodded. The internal debate was on again. He wanted to ask McGee the question that had been on his mind for hours, but he didn't want to push him just yet. He was still deep in thought when McGee startled him out of it with a question.

"What's going to happen to my dad?"

"He assaulted a federal officer. Twice. He's going to jail."

"Will I have to testify?"

Gibbs sighed to himself

"Not necessarily, it would make a stronger case though. We have witness on the second assault, it's pretty open and shut. McGee, he won't be able to hurt you anymore. He-"

"You think I'm afraid" McGee interrupted, it was a statement not a question.

Gibbs sat silent waiting for him to continue. It took a few minutes but he finally did.

"I'm not-I'm not afraid of him. Its just…"

Then it hit Gibbs.

"You're ashamed. That's why you tried to pretend none of this happened. Why you insisted on coming back to work. Why you didn't tell anyone."

McGee continued to pick at the sheets not looking up.

"I just wanted it to go away." He said softly

"Tim, look at me." It took several minute before Tim's eyes would meet his. "You have nothing to be ashamed of, you didn't do anything wrong."

Tim immediately looked back down. Gibbs sighed. He was never going to be able to convince him of anything if he didn't trust him and he doubted Tim could trust him if he thought he was like his father. The only way to make any headway would be to confront that. He had seen trust in Tim's eyes many times in the last 3 years. He hoped he could get that back.

"McGee, I heard you and Abby talking that day after I left evidence garage."

McGee did look up now wondering where the conversation was going.

"How do I remind you of your father?" Gibbs asked deciding to jump right in.

McGee fidgeted nervously as he remembered his words to Abby.

"It's not important Boss."

"It is important; it's important to me why a member of my team associates me with his violently abusive father." Gibbs said raising his voice. When he saw McGee flinch he immediately backed off unsure of how to proceed. His usual methods weren't going to work. For a brief moment he considered getting up and leaving if his presence was going to be so disturbing to the young man, but he needed to clear the air of this issue.

McGee felt a twinge of guilt at the sorrow on Gibbs's face. He took a deep breath hoping to clarify the issue.

"Boss it's not…you're not…cruel the way he is it's just…"

He took another breath and forged on.

"You and I are very different. I know you probably think I'm a freak, just like he does-"

"I do not McGee, I never said that."

"You don't have to, I can see it in your eyes, you and Tony and Ziva." he said sadly.

"Tim" he said calmly "no one thinks that."

"That's what Ducky said."

Gibbs nodded. Ducky had described in detail his conversation with the young man.

"Ducky said you heard part of the conversation in the lab. You should have stayed. Director Sheppard got an earful from Tony and Ziva as soon as she was done."

"He said you defended me too. "

"I did."

"Why did you let her even begin to say it? Why did you let it get as far as it did." He asked the betrayal clear in his eyes.

"Ah hell McGee I wasn't paying attention to her in the first place. Not till she started yelling."

McGee smiled slightly at that, then quickly sombered.

"You said I was crazy when we went to the Pentagon after Lara Hill was killed" he said softly. "You practically agreed with Captain Dorn that anyone who's smart is unbalanced somehow."

Gibbs winced.

"Tim it was wrong of me to say that. I don't believe you're crazy or unstable."

Tim didn't acknowledge what he had said, he just stared at his hand. Gibbs leaned back waiting for him to say something.

"I use to think, I could pretend. I thought if I was different from who I am then…things would be change. I could have a relationship with my father, I could have friends, I could…just be normal. I wasn't very good at normal."

He slowly shook his head.

"I tried to be a good son, I really did. I was such a disappointment to him. I mean, I get it he was a jock, in the navy, tough, and I'm…me." He said sadly.

Gibbs was tempted to say something but he wanted to let Tim finish his thoughts before he interrupted. He sounded like he needed to get it all out.

"This is who I am I love computer and comic books and video games and math and chess and science. I'm not suicidal just because I'm smart or think differently or approach puzzles from a different standpoint. I work hard and I try to respect others, I mind my own business and I don't know why that isn't enough. Why isn't it enough?" His voice started to waver so Gibbs stepped up, putting a hand on his shoulder pushing him back slightly forcing McGee to look at him.

"It is enough Tim, you're right. You've done nothing to deserve anyone to look at you that way. You're a fine agent and I could never replace you on the team. Besides that you're a fine person. I don't want you to change, no one on the team does. I'm sorry if I or anyone made you feel like we though less of you because of your intelligence. A lot of times I don't understand, whatever it is that you and Abby do, but I'm glad you know how. "

"You don't have to say that Boss" Tim shook his head.

"Hey" Gibbs said tapping the back of his head, "what did I tell you last night? I don't say things that aren't true to make people feel better. If you make a mistake I will be the first person to come down on you."

Tim grinned but was silent for several more moments.

"It would help if I testified?"

"You know it would McGee."

He nodded.

"You want to start by telling me what happened."

He sighed.

"Sarah needed some of my dad's Navy papers for scholarships. She called dad and asked him to mail it. He said he would, but then didn't. I figured he wouldn't. The deadline was coming up-"

"She asked you to go"

"No, she would never do that. She was stressed and I said I handle it. I thought it might be different, I didn't think he would do anything. I guess that was pretty stupid."

"When we want something so badly sometimes it can change our perception of reality."

"Yeah…I guess so."

"What happened when you got there?"

"We argued like we always do. Told me I was a disappointment like he always does. Then… "

"He hit you."

"Yeah, except…"

"Except what?"

"It was different. I was different."

"What changed?"

"I-I tried to defend myself. I'd never actually done that before."

Gibbs felt a surge of pride, but also sadness because he knew what was going to happen next.

"He…didn't really like that. He kind of went crazy. I got the wind knocked out of me so he was able to tie me up. He dragged me to a chair and tied me to it and…I guess that's where I stayed most of the weekend."

"Tony and Ziva found some of the evidence."

Tim closed his eyes but nodded.

"He was pretty mad. He usually just hit me with his hands, sometimes a belt. The cigarettes were new." he said softly with a shudder.

"He beat you all weekend?"

"Mostly Friday night he did because he was so mad. Saturday he had to go out for awhile so he pretty much left me alone. Saturday night he came back. That's when he burned me and hit me with…"

"The batteries in a sock."

"Yeah, I'd never heard of that but it…it hurt." He laughed humorlessly. "I guess that was the intention. Sunday morning he was gone again. I kept trying to get the ropes untied but I wasn't making any progress, I didn't have anything to cut them with and even though I stretched them out pretty good they- I still couldn't get them off. His girlfriend dropped him off that night. She came in for a minute she looked pretty surprised to see me tied up in a chair with tape on my mouth."

"She called in to the switch board to report it, wanted to make sure you were ok. Do you know her name? Tony and Ziva are trying to find her."

"Carla Blackmore, Blakemore…something like that. I don't think she lives in Roanoke, but I don't really know." He took a breath and continued. "He hit me some more Sunday night and then early that morning, I don't really know what time, he untied me, threw me out and told me to never come back."

Gibbs didn't know what angered him more, the fact that McGee was kidnapped and held hostage all weekend or that fact that when his father was done with him, McGee was thrown out like garbage.

"That's the story I guess." He sighed shakily.

Gibbs nodded. He didn't know what to say so he settled for resting his hand on McGee's forearm hoping to convey support.

"You ever need to talk McGee, I'm here and I want to listen."

"Thanks Boss."

"Do you still trust me?"

"I've always trusted you Boss, I just didn't want you to look at me the way my father does."

"McGee I never have, there is nothing wrong with you a little self confidence wouldn't fix and we'll try to work on that."

McGee began a nod that was cut short by a yawn.

"You had better try to sleep now because when DiNozzo and Abby get here I don't think that will be so easy. And I don't think I can keep them away forever."

McGee smiled and closed his eyes.

"K' Boss"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks so much for reading!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**I haven't forgotten the story, promise! I have been sooo busy and then I wasn't very motivated to write, but now here I am. Thank you again for reading. The reviews are so kind. I cherish all of them. :)**

* * *

><p>Tim shifted and moaned. He didn't hurt as badly has he had the last time he awoke. He was still a little sore but considering how he had felt recently that was definitely an improvement.<p>

"McGee?" He heard the hesitant voice off to his right. He slowly opened his eyes to find Tony sitting in chair beside the bed.

"Hey Tony" he said voice slurred with sleep.

Tony grinned

"Man you have got to stop doing this. I mean you're about to beat my record for time spent in the hospital."

"It's a record you can keep Tony. I don't really like this." He shifted slightly in the bed wich immediately got a rise out of Tony.

"Hey, don't even think about it. I have direct orders from Gibbs to cuff you if you even start to think about leaving this hospital."

"Relax Tony, I was just moving a little."

"Yeah sure, it's no skin off your teeth if I get head slapped because you pull another jail break."

The corners of Tim's mouth turned up a little.

"What time is it?" He asked

"09.00"

Tim frowned

"What day?"

"Wednesday"

Tim started

"I slept that long?"

"Hey calm down, you look like you needed it. It has been pretty boring to watch you sleep though. I wish you could find something cool to do in your sleep."

McGee rolled his eyes.

"I'll work on that Tony."

They sat in silence for a few minutes before McGee cleared his throat.

"Umm Tony, I'm…sorry about yesterday. Snapping your head off. I just assumed…that you had agreed with the director when I heard her talking and no one but Abby disagreeing."

"Nice, you just broke two of Gibb's rules in one fell swoop. Never apologize and never assume."

"Tony I'm serious."

Tony smiled.

"It's ok man. If I heard what you heard I would have been mad too. I was upset you didn't hear me out, but Ziva talked me down from that."

"Well tell her thank you."

"Tell her yourself" an accented voice at the door said.

McGee smiled up at Ziva.

"Thank you, Ziva. I'm sorry to you too. I should have known better."

"As I told Tony, you were ill and not thinking clearly. All is forgiven. I am glad you are all right."

The three of them talked for about half an hour. Tony and Ziva were trying to keep it lighthearted for Tim, hoping to get his mind off of the reason he was in the hospital. Ziva was telling Tim about the new apartment she just moved into and getting his advice on setting up her computer equipment. Tony somehow managed to quote fifteen movies during that time period. He contended it was his personal best, McGee quickly countered that fifteen was not his record.

"I don't see how you would have any idea about my record McGeek. It's not like you're with me every second. Do you even get half the movie references I make on a daily basis?"

Ziva rolled her eyes.

"We do not have to Tony, you are quick to explain absolutely everything. The plot of the movie, who wrote and directed, the actors, it is ridiculous."

"I know that's why is so amazing that I was able to quote fifteen in thirty minutes."

"Not your best Tony." McGee said sticking with his original argument.

"Oh yeah McTally what's my best."

"We were on a stakeout at the Korean Laundry for those drug runners. You quoted over twenty movies in thirty minutes. I remember because I was thinking about how I could kill you and get away with it and I had just decided if I explained the situation to the jury then it would be justifiable homicide when Gibbs and Ziva showed up and relieved us. Lucky for you."

"Wow I'm better than I thought."

McGee and Ziva chuckled. Tony sat up.

"Uh-oh McSqueeze, I hope your ribs are doing better because I hear everybody's favorite Goth coming down the hall."

Sure enough a quick listen allowed the ears to hear the heavy clomping of boots. McGee winced.

"I'm not entirely sure I can take an Abby hug right now."

"We could stop her if you wish." Ziva said mischievously.

"No, no, it's ok" McGee said quickly

Tony and Ziva shared a smile. Tony barely stepped out of the way before a figure dressed in black whizzed past him and engulfed the man in the bed with a surprisingly gentle hug compared to her whirlwind enterance.

"Timmy, I was so worried about you! Don't ever ever do that to me again. What were you even doing at work? You should have been home in bed!"

"Hey Abby" was all Tim said with a smile.

Ziva nudged Tony.

"Tony and I are going to get something to eat. Do you two want anything?"

"No thank you" Abby said and Tim shook his head. Abby busied herself in adjusting covers and plumping pillows. She finally lighted in the same chair Tony had been in and got right to her point.

"Did you and Gibbs make up?"

Tim looked up surprised. Abby smiled.

"Yeah I know. Gibbs came down to my lab yesterday before he got the call that you were hurt again. He said he heard our conversation about him being like your dad and he wanted to know if you had said anything to me. He looked so upset."

Tim remembered the look of sadness on Gibbs' face last night. He shook his head.

"We talked Abby and…yeah we got things straightened out. I was just tired of being different. Tired of everybody looking at me differently."

"You're n-"

"Don't say I'm not Abby, you know that I am."

"We're all different McGee that's why we all fit so well together, none of us could do it without the others. We're a team and we need each other difference and all. You are as much a part of the team as me or Gibbs or Ducky or Tony or Ziva or Palmer."

McGee was silent, processing. Abby was tempted to continue but McGee looked so thoughtful she hoped he would get there by himself. After several more moments he smiled, it was a small smile but to Abby it was the best sight in the world.

"Thanks Abbs. That…helps" he said softly and sincerely.

She flew into his arms for another hug, then immediately sat back and began to talk.

"Timmy I have had no one to talk to for days! Well, I have but not one that understand me. I found this awesome new program I have been dying to tell you about. I tried to tell Gibbs but well you know and then Tony…"

Tim was already laughing before she finished the story. His ribs hurt but he could quite honestly say it was the most at peace he had felt since the day he and Gibbs went to the Pentagon over a week ago.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm thinking one or two more chapters to go. We shall see.<strong>

**Thanks for reading. Please let me know what you think!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you all so so so much for reading and writing nice comments. I so appreciate it. Enjoy this chapter and your weekend! :)**

* * *

><p>Late the next day Tim was allowed to be discharged. He tried and was surprised when he succeeded in convincing Gibbs to let him go home and stay by himself. He just wanted time to think and process all that had happened without having anyone around. The ride was fairly uneventful and quiet until they neared his apartment. Gibbs looked over at him and cleared his throat.<p>

"Have you talked to your family?"

McGee looked up panicked.

"They can't know Boss, you can't tell them!"

"You don't think they'll find out when the trial starts?"

He sighed

"Yes" he said glumly. "I-I'll think about what to tell them."

Gibbs nodded. McGee was silent until they got to the apartment. Gibbs helped him take his stuff in. Right before he left he looked Tim in the eye and spoke directly to make sure his message got through.

"You call me if you need anything right?"

"Yes Boss"

Gibbs nodded and left. McGee exhaled and looked around his apartment. He went to the refrigerator to see if he had anything to drink. He opened it and smiled. It was full of food and inside Abby had left a note.

_Welcome Home Timmy! Can't wait to see you at work when you feel better!_

* * *

><p>Gibbs had given McGee the rest of the week off of work. Tony and Ziva were away at lunch the day before McGee was supposed to return. Gibbs was sitting back looking at his empty squad room when his phone rang.<p>

"Yeah, Gibbs"

"Agent Gibbs? This is Darryl Givings, I'm the prosecuting lawyer in the McGee case."

"Is something wrong?"

Darryl let out a long sigh.

"I wondered if you had talked to Tim McGee recently."

"Umm, a few days ago. What happened? Is he ok?"

"His father wants to plead out and Tim accepted."

Gibbs was quiet not sure how to feel. He dreaded the next question.

"What are the terms of the deal?"

"He pleads guilty. Eight years in prison, possibility of parole in five. It's not bad in itself but if this had gone to trial I know he would have gotten twenty years, there was so much evidence against him, witnesses, everything."

Gibbs rubbed his head.

"Yeah I know. Why did you call me with this?"

"I thought you could talk to him, maybe..."

"Yeah, I'll try."

Gibbs hung up the phone and grabbed the car keys.

* * *

><p>McGee answered the door surprised to see Gibbs standing there, even more surprised when Gibbs barged in without a greeting.<p>

"Umm. Boss I was coming in tomorrow, you-"

"What the hell are you doing McGee?"

"Huh, I was telling you I was going to come in to-"

"I talked to Darryl Givings." Gibbs interrupted.

McGee suddenly found his feet very fascinating.

"Oh."

"Why, McGee, just tell me why. There's enough evidence to put him away for a long time. What you're doing, this isn't justice. This is hiding. Would you ever advice anyone to do this, would you ever tell a victim to just let their attacker win?"

"I'm not a victim." McGee snapped, his head coming up. His eyes immediately widened when he realized who he was talking to and the tone he had used.

Gibbs face softened.

"Tim sit down." He guided Tim to a chair and sat down across from him. "You were the victims of a crime, doesn't make you less of a person. I can't understand why you would do this, let him off like this."

McGee shook his head.

"Boss, I can't begin to describe how much I dread going to trial. I know that's the cowards way out and I should do everything in my power to make sure people like…like him are put away, but I…can't."

"McGee, you're not a coward, I-"

"Gibbs this is my choice. I've made it, it will save my family the experience of testifying, I've already talked to them about it, it will save the tax payers money, trials are expensive. Besides…"

"Besides what McGee?"

McGee rubbed his forehead shaking his head before looking up at Gibbs.

"Boss you and I both know how long it takes the criminal court system to run its course. It's not like the TV shows. Arrested, tried, and jailed in one month. I could still be dealing with this two years from now. This way it's over and done with."

"McGee is this what you want or what you feel would cause the least amount of trouble?"

He smiled sadly.

"Boss…it's the same thing. At least this way I get my life back, otherwise he's still in control for as long as this trial can drag out." He took a deep breath. "I know you came to try to convince me to go through with the trial, but…please, please just don't."

Gibbs stood up.

"If this is what you're sure you want McGee, it's your choice not mine."

McGee nodded slowly.

"It's for the best…for everyone."

Gibbs headed for the door.

"You know where I am if you need to talk."

McGee smiled.

"Yeah Boss, see you tomorrow."

* * *

><p><em>One month later<em>

Gibbs entered interrogation and sat down across from the man accused of killing two sailors in an attempt to hide his theft of classified information. The epitome of cockiness, James Neal smiled smugly at the Navy cop in front of him. There was no way he could prove what had happened. He had hid it too well. Gibbs started to pull out printouts.

"We found out how you sold the information Neal. Embedding the information in online Bingo, pretty smart. Those old ladies never really knew what going on."

Neal's smile wavered.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I haven't sold any information and I have never been on online Bingo." He laughed. "Can't you guys find that out, check my computer history or something?"

Gibbs smiled.

"Yeah we did, nothing there."

"So why am I here?"

"You had a program, hidden, aww hell, somewhere, that allowed you to embed the code so your buyers could pick it up. You never had to go on the site yourself. We have the documentation and we have your signature on the program. Locked up nice and tight, just the way the DA like it."

Gibbs got up and walked to the door

"I want a deal." Neal called out after him. Gibbs turned around.

"No deal. Have fun playing Bingo in prison Neal."

* * *

><p>"Aww Gibbs you did so good remembering all the words me and Timmy told you to say." Abby said once Gibbs appeared in the hallway<p>

Gibbs gave her a look and McGee wisely hid a smile. Gibbs turned and headed toward the squad room.

"Go home everybody, its late."

"Alright weekend time! We're going to a bar to celebrate, yeah?" Tony said looking and pointing at his coworkers. Ziva and Abby smiled and nodded.

"You're coming right Probie? Don't make me drink alone with all these women." That earned him two good punches to his arm. Tim laughed.

"Yeah I just want t finish some things here. I'll meet you guys there."

It was quiet in the squad room with everyone gone and McGee was able to finish much of what he wanted. He heard a sound and was surprised to see Gibbs standing at his desk.

"Hey Boss, I thought you went home."

"I could say the same for you McGee. You're not going out to celebrate?"

"I am, just about to leave. I just wanted to finish up some paper work."

Gibbs nodded but didn't move. Tim got a little nervous.

"Is something wrong Boss?"

"Nope"

He continued to stare. McGee didn't know what else to say so he just looked back. Finally Gibbs spoke.

"Couldn't have solved this case without you and Abby, McGee. Without-" he gestured to the computer "what you know how to do with that thing."

Tim smiled knowing exactly what Gibbs was trying to convey to him.

"Thanks Boss."

Gibbs went to his desk and turned off his light.

"Go home Tim"

The End

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, I'll be honest I did look up what the penalty was for assaulting a federal officer and got so many different answers I just made a guess. If you are a federal officer and you are offended by my lack of knowledge I humbly apologize.<strong>

**I didn't come up with the ending until today. I know it will probably be unsatisfying for some, but I fell like it would be real. I personally couldn't imagine having to deal with a trial for as many years as they take, so I decided to end it. I love being the writer Mww-ha ha. :) If you are unsatisfied certainly feel free to tell me so. I enjoy different opinions.**

**Thank you all again so much for reading. I have enjoyed writing this and am glad that others have enjoyed it as well. Your kind comments and remarks made my day. Hugs for all and since they are virtual hugs we can avoid redlight situations. :)**


End file.
